You're Mine
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - VKook] JungKook avait confiance en TaeHyung. Mais... Et s'il avait eu tort ?


\- T'es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Bien sur ! J'ai toujours bien fait mon boulot et tu le sais. Mes sources sont fiables, n'en doute surement pas !

\- J'te fais confiance Kook' ! J'trouve juste tout ça... Trop rapide... Ces infos me perturbent car ce gang est bien trop récent pour s'attaquer à nous.

\- Je sais bien Hyung et je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même, mais je ne peux pas douter des infos de V. Si je doute de lui, je doute de tout le monde.

\- Je sais Kookie, mais méfies-toi tout de même. Il est étrange depuis toujours... Attention à ce qu'il ne joue pas un double jeu...

\- On a grandi ensemble Hyung ! Il est comme mon frère ! Jamais il ne me trahirait !

\- Si tu le dis... M'enfin, tu ne viendras pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

\- J'ai confiance en lui Hyung, un point c'est tout.

Enervé, le plus jeune sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Comment son ainé pouvait-il douter de la personne en qui il avait lui-même le plus confiance ? Il ne pouvait concevoir que TaeHyung lui mente, surtout sur des infos si sensibles. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris des chemins différents durant leurs années collège : JungKook avait rejoint les Bangtan, un des plus puissants gangs de Séoul, alors que TaeHyung était devenu une sorte d'indic' au compte de son ami. Mais leur proximité n'avait pour autant pas changé du tout. Un doute l'assaillit brusquement alors qu'il repensait à quelques détails plutôt étranges qui ne l'avaient pas alerté, trop perdu dans sa confiance qu'il était. Ses pensées le torturant, il prit le chemin de l'appartement de son ami pour aller lui demander quelques explications. Cependant, une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble en question, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait face à lui et resta cloué sur place, comme une statue. En effet, d'où il était, il pouvait apercevoir son ami de toujours, dont les cheveux oranges étaient facilement reconnaissables, en pleine discussion avec Suga, le leader des Bulletproof –le principal gang rival des Bangtan. Comment était-ce possible ? Puis, au vu de leurs sourires et du regard du leader sur son ami, ce n'était pas juste deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer. Une parole du plus âgé fit d'ailleurs réagir JungKook, un simple « il a mordu à l'hameçon ? Qu'il est naïf et crédule ce gosse à te faire confiance. C'est du bon boulot V ~ ». Ils se saluèrent ensuite avant que Suga ne s'éloigne et que le regard de V ne tombe par hasard dans celui intensément noir de son cadet. Ce dernier le rejoignit d'ailleurs à grandes enjambées avant de lui expédier son poing dans le visage. TaeHyung vacilla quelque peu mais réussi tout de même à rester debout.

\- Comment tu as pu ?! Putain V, j'avais confiance en toi ! Tu m'as trahi !

\- Et ? Ca te surprend ? Suga a raison, tu es vraiment naïf. Tout t'a toujours réussi, tu as rejoint l'un des plus grands gangs et tu m'as laissé sans défense. J'étais facilement atteignable. Suga m'a permis de m'imposer et je l'en remercie. Tu es quelqu'un d'égoïste Jeon JungKook, tu récupérais les infos que je te donnais sans te soucier de ma sécurité et sans rien me donner en échange.

\- Tu parles, Suga n'en veut qu'à ton cul. Mais, tu voulais quoi en échanges ? Du fric ? Je t'en aurais donné si tu en voulais !

\- Je demandais de l'attention !

\- Hein ? Mais je...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le rouquin l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à son appartement. A peine la porte de celui-ci passée, le plus jeune rencontra le mur violemment alors que son ainé se collait à lui en lui mordant brusquement le cou. Une belle marque serait incrustée dans la peau de JungKook pour un bon moment comme en témoignait la goutte de sang qui perla doucement de son cou quand TaeHyung desserra ses dents. Il lécha d'ailleurs doucement la plaie, fier de cette marque, alors que le cadet était perdu entre stupéfaction et douleur. V remonta jusqu'à son oreille et murmura :

\- Y'a un truc que tu n'as pas compris, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiens JungKook. Tu as toujours été à moi et ça ne changera pas. Tu diras d'ailleurs à JiMin de ne plus te toucher ou il perdra l'usage de ses dix doigts.

Le ton de l'ainé était sans appel, son regard d'une noirceur inégalable et son aura écrasante. Tout en lui soumettait peu à peu le plus jeune, plus jeune qui était pourtant de nature rebelle. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu son hyung ainsi et il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que cela puisse être le cas. Son hyung avait toujours été si gentil avec lui qu'il n'avait jamais songé à faire quelque chose pour lui en échange. Mais aujourd'hui, TaeHyung semblait réclamer son dû et le cadet était prêt à tout lui céder. Absolument tout. Après tout, il prenait peu à peu conscience de son égoïsme et il s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi. Cependant, il avait rejoint ce gang pour une bonne raison.

\- Je voulais te protéger...

\- Quoi ?

\- Si j'ai rejoins les Bangtan... C'était pour veiller sur toi... Mais... J'ai failli à cela et tu as eu des ennuies... Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que... Tu finirais chez les Bulletproof... Jamais...

\- Et tu crois que ça change quoi ? Que tes paroles vont changer les choses ? Que je vais te pardonner ? Tu étais comme mon frère mais tu m'as abandonné... Mon regard avait déjà changé sur toi et ça m'a fait plus mal encore.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Que tu es naïf... Tu ne comprends rien de ce qui t'entoure. Comment peux-tu être si important au sein des Bangtan ? Tu t'es tapé Rap Monster pour y arriver ?

JungKook était peut-être en position de faiblesse en cet instant mais son regard se durcit et il gifla son aîné d'un coup sec qui le fit le lâcher et reculer de quelques pas.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une pute TaeHyung. Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui m'avoir et tu le sais parfaitement ! Toi, par contre, vu le regard de Suga sur toi, ton cul doit s'en souvenir.

Il cracha ses paroles sur un tel ton que le rouquin en était surpris bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

\- Et JiMin n'est pas n'importe qui bien sûr, lâcha-t-il à son tour d'un ton sec. Quant à Suga, il est dragueur mais fidèle à Hope. Il n'a jamais touché quelqu'un d'autre que HoSeok.

\- JiMin, c'est JiMin. C'est le plus proche de moi dans le gang. Oui, on s'envoie en l'air. Et alors ? Ca t'apporte quoi ?

Ce fut les mots de trop pour le roux dont la colère était plus que visible. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que quelqu'un d'autre avait pu avoir JungKook avant lui, son JungKook, et ce, pas qu'une seule fois au vu des dires du plus jeune. Il valait mieux pour JiMin qu'il ne recroise jamais son chemin ou il se retrouverait à manger des pâquerettes par la racine. De plus, le cadet le défiait du regard et cela, TaeHyung ne le supportait absolument pas. Il allait montrer au plus jeune qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le posséder. Bloquant les poignets de JungKook de part et d'autre de sa tête, il vint écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune douceur. La douceur et la tendresse ? JungKook pouvait faire une croix dessus et cette constatation lui fit réprimer un frisson. Il comprenait à présent ce que V voulait dire par « mon regard sur toi a changé ». Mais, était-ce de l'amour ou un simple besoin maladif de possessivité ? Il l'ignorait mais là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Rien ne le liait à JiMin réellement alors qu'avec TaeHyung... Ca avait toujours été spécial et étrange entre eux deux. Ce dernier comprit d'ailleurs que JungKook ne se débattrait pas et il lâcha alors ses poignets pour venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches, à même sa peau, ce qui électrisa le cadet. Le cadet passa, par ailleurs, ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et l'une de ses mains se perdit dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre appuyait sur sa nuque pour que leurs lèvres restent scellées. Alors que leur échange devenait plus passionné, le plus jeune accrocha ses jambes autour des hanches de TaeHyung avant que ce dernier ne les mène jusqu'à la chambre. Il finit par décoller leurs lèvres et jeta JungKook sur le lit. Il resta ainsi à l'observer quelques instants et il trouva cette vision particulièrement bandante. En effet, les cheveux bordeaux de JungKook lui tombaient devant les yeux, yeux noirs de désir. Sa bouche était légèrement gonflée et ses lèvres bien rouges, comme ses joues. Son tee-shirt était légèrement remonté, montrant une fine musculature que V ne pourrait qu'apprécier et il avait les jambes écartées. Un simple regard vers l'ainé et ce dernier comprit que ce que voulait le cadet immédiatement, ce n'était rien d'autre que lui.

Ils finirent par s'unir un bon nombre de fois pendant la nuit, chacun marquant le corps de l'autre de marques indélébiles qui prouvaient leur appartenance. L'un comme l'autre, ils s'appartenaient et aller voir ailleurs signait leur arrêt de mort. D'ailleurs, V avait pris à malin plaisir à laisser de nombreuses marques à l'attention de JiMin dans le cou de son cadet. Il fallait bien qu'il prouve à cet autre abruti que désormais, il n'avait plus aucun droit sur JungKook.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le corps courbaturé mais un doux sourire aux lèvres. TaeHyung dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux de JungKook et murmura :

\- Dis-moi que les choses ne changeront pas maintenant... Qu'elles ne redeviendront pas comme avant...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Hyung... Je suis à toi... Tu me l'as bien trop prouvé...

Son ton était taquin mais malgré tout, il était sincère. Durant cette nuit, il avait compris ce qui le liait réellement à son ainé et il ne comptait plus le laisser partir.

\- Mais, tu sais que ce sera dur. Nos gangs sont rivaux.

\- Parce que tu crois que nous sommes les premiers ? Nos deux gangs sont bien plus lié que tu ne le crois. Rien que ton leader est lié à l'autre bras droit de Suga.

\- Hein ?! Rap Mon' et Jin ?!

\- Eh oui ~ Personne n'est au courant mais je les ai surpris une fois ensemble. Très mignon d'après moi.

\- Donc, on ne sera pas obligé de la jouer Roméo et Juliette ?

\- En effet ~

\- Parfait. Parce que la fin tragique ne me convenait pas ~

Se retournant légèrement pour se mettre sur le ventre, JungKook s'amusa à faire glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de son ainé. En cet instant, il était juste bien. Il savait que dans les prochains jours, les choses seraient difficiles à organiser pour lui, V et les deux gangs mais, en cet instant, il ne souhaitait pas y penser et juste s'enivrer de l'odeur ainsi que de la chaleur du corps du rouquin. Après tout, l'action que les Bulletproof mèneraient contre les Bangtan n'aura lieu que dans une semaine. Il aura bien le temps de profiter de son ainé en attendant. Voyons, ils sont jeunes, il faut bien les laisser profiter de leur temps de libre. Et ça, le rouquin l'avait bien saisi vu le regard désireux qu'il venait de poser sur le plus jeune. Jours libres, peut-être, mais pas moins sportif pour autant.


End file.
